


Pretty Girl Wasted

by Kristiekins



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dubious Consent, F/F, Femdom, Forced Orgasm, Genital Torture, Heavy BDSM, Latex, Leather Kink, Master/Slave, Mistress, Nipple Torture, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristiekins/pseuds/Kristiekins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bernice is a much older woman; too old to be wasting time on a silly girl like Lily. Or so she thinks. When Bernice makes a proposition, she leads Lily on a dark path that she had no idea she was even capable of going down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Her

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece published here. Hopefully you like it; I always appreciate feedback!

I don’t know who she is, but she’s staring at me from across the room. She’s an older woman; maybe forty-five, closing in on fifty. Either way, she has at least twenty-five years on me, probably more. But that doesn’t mean she’s old or gross. She’s a sophisticated woman, dressed in a smart business suit with her long hair pulled back in a chignon, a streak of grey running through her black locks. Her green eyes are framed behind cat-eye glasses. Her green eyes, that are watching me.

At first I thought that maybe she was just looking at something near me. I was in a night club; there was a lot of things to take in. But I started to realize she was staring at me when I nearly tripped and dropped my drink and she winced. I raised a singular eyebrow at her, trying to communicate that I'd caught on, but she doesn’t look away. In fact, she smiles, her teeth only just visible as she does so. I was a little startled that she knew I knew, and has no problem with that fact.

I finally decided that enough is enough, and march across the crowded dance floor to where the woman is standing with her friends. I feel intimidated as soon as I stand in front of her; her and her friends all have the same impeccable style, meanwhile I'm wearing some glittery tacky dress I bought on a dare from Forever 21. It’s not exactly my style, but I'm not like these women either; I would rather wear neon tights than a pant suit.

“Excuse me,” I muster up the courage to say. “But I couldn’t help but notice you staring at me. Is there something I can help you with?”

“Oh,” The woman let out a soft chuckle, too quiet to be heard over the music, but the action is there for me to see. “No, I’m sorry.”

“Okay,” I said. I started to back away. “Good, thank you.”

“Now, hold on a second,” She held up a finger. “My friends and I were wondering if you could settle a bet for us.”

“What kind of bet?” I don’t know why I didn’t just turn around. Maybe it was because this woman’s eyes were damn near hypnotizing.

“Come outside, just out to the front of the club,” The woman’s silky voice sent strange shivers up my spine.

“I’m not comfortable with that,” I assert myself.

“I promise, it’s just outside, we’ll let you go right after,” She said, and put her hand on my shoulder, guiding me. I glanced back at my friends nervously, but they were all too distracted by each other to notice. I could have easily pulled away from the woman and her friends, but I was curious, at least, a little bit.

Outside, the cool air nipped at my exposed flesh, and I felt goosebumps rise up along my arms and chest. The women all grinned at me, and I was immediately uncomfortable again. I stepped back, and the woman with the eyes and the glasses put her hand on my shoulder again.

“We were just betting whether or not you’d come home with me tonight,” She said, her voice immediately taking on a husky quality.

“What?” I had to laugh, looking between the three of them. They had to be joking. It was a cruel prank; what could such an older, sophisticated woman want with a little thing like me? “You’re joking, right?”

“No,” Her eyes were boring into me then. “I’m completely serious.”

“But…” I looked between the faces of the women, all of whom looked rather interested, at least, interested in the current situation. “I don’t even know your name! And…why?”

“Bernice,” She stuck out her hand for me to shake. “And because I find you interesting. It would only be for a drink and a chat. Nothing more would be expected of you.”

“Okay,” I shook her hand for a moment before realizing my manners. “I’m Lily.”

“Well Lily,” She smiled, her grip tightening on my hand just a little. “Shall we?”

“I guess…” I looked back at the club. My friends wouldn’t even notice I was gone.

“Fabulous,” She started to pull me by the hand toward a waiting car. This was either a very good idea, or a very stupid one.


	2. Stranger Danger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clipping along here folks; as always, feedback is appreciated!

Bernice’s car is nice. Too nice. I feel uncomfortable sitting on such nice leather seats with my tacky club wear, covered in a night’s worth of dance sweat. I continuously clear my throat as we drive. Bernice doesn’t even turn the radio on; she just watches the road, obeying the speed limit to the mile. I wonder if I should try to make conversation, or if she will eventually. But when I finally bother to open my mouth, she’s pulling into a driveway of a rather nice house.

“This is where you live?” I’m impressed, and I can’t keep that out of my voice.

“Yes,” She smiles at me as I drink in the spectacle. The house isn’t especially big, probably a two bedroom bungalow, but it’s a lot nicer than my place; a crummy apartment. “Come on, let’s go inside for a drink.”

I follow her up the cobblestone driveway, and can’t help but watch her shapely hips sway back and forth as she walks. I bite my lip, and force my gaze upward. There was no point in getting hung up on the older woman if, like she said, I was just coming over for a drink. And I would be; I was not going to throw myself into bed with an older woman, even if I definitely got the vibe from her that she wouldn’t be opposed to it.

The interior of the house was just as beautiful as the exterior, and as we walked through the foyer, I found myself drinking in all the colors and pieces of art. Bernice seemed to notice this, because she chuckled as we walked. The kind of knowing chuckle you do when someone is noticing something for the first time and you’ve experienced it all your life.

“Your house is beautiful,” I finally say when we reach the kitchen. She hands me a glass of wine that she’s already poured, and I accept it with a sheepish smile. “Thanks, I love reds.”

“I had my house decorated by a fabulous woman downtown,” Bernice led me to the den, where a sectional sofa was. I sat down when she gestured me to. “I think she captured my personality perfectly. However, I had to do the basement myself, but that’s alright. Sometimes if you want a job done properly, you have to do it yourself.”

“I agree,” I only say the words because I have no idea what to say to this woman, who so obviously has her life together, when I don’t. I take a sip of the wine. It’s a lot sweeter than most wine I’ve drank. “This is really good.”

Bernice just responds with a smile, taking a sip of her own wine before leaning back and looking at me in a way that is completely disarming.

“How old are you, Lily?” She asks the question as she watches me take another sip of the sweet beverage.

“Twenty-two,” I admit, a tad sheepishly. She smiles genuinely at that.

“You’re very pretty, Lily,” She said. It’s my turn to smile, though it’s a very shy smile, which only makes her smile widen.

“Well,” I mumble. “Thanks, so are you.”

“Thank you,” She said. She swirls the wine in her glass as she considers her next words. “What do you do for a living, Lily?”

“I’m unemployed right now,” I duck my head in embarrassment. “I just graduated a few months ago from college.”

“Oh?” She raised her eyebrow gently at that, but it’s out of curiosity than judgment. “What did you study?”

“Communications,” I lie. My words were starting to slur together; I hadn’t drank that much, had I? My head was getting fuzzy, too. I take another sip of the wine, as if that will help me. I notice Bernice coming closer to me, and she grasps my chin firmly.

“Tell the truth, Lily,” Her words were equally firm.

“I studied music,” I said. Everything was getting fuzzy then. I start to droop, and Bernice takes my wine glass from me.

“Don’t spill on my carpet, please,” She sets the glasses aside, and I mumble an apology. I can feel my body getting heavy, and I tip over on the couch. I feel Bernice’s hands on me as she tries to arrange me on the couch comfortably. “Poor little thing can’t handle her drink?” She speaks in a strange sort of babyish tone. I only groan in response, the heaviness getting to my head, making it uncomfortable to do anything but keep my eyes closed and breath.

“It’s okay,” She whispered in my ear. “I’ll take good care of you, sweetheart.”

***

I wake up, what feels like minutes and hours later all at once. I’m not in the same place as I was when I passed out. I’m on a table, its dark. I sit up, and my head pounds so much I have to lay back down again with a groan. I hear the clacking of high heels, and winced as the lights were turned on. Soon, Bernice was staring down at me, her green eyes nearly glowing as she smirked.

“I’m sorry, I had no idea that you’d already had so much to drink; I must have just tipped you over the edge.” She brushed strands of hair out of my face, and I squinted up at her, confused.

“I didn’t drink at all before I got here, actually,” I tried to sit up again, but she lightly pushed me down by my shoulders.

“You do like to lie, don’t you?” She said, clicking her tongue in disapproval. I continue to squint at her, and want to ask what she means. But I can’t find the words. I’m so confused.

“Now that I have you down here, I have a proposition for you,” She starts to tug on my dress, and my eyes widen in alarm. She stops when she sees this, smiling almost secretively. “Now, now, don’t be alarmed. I like you, Lily. I like your cute little tits and your pert little ass, and I was wondering if you wanted to become mine.”

“What?” I furrow my brow. “Yours? Your what?”

“Silly little thing,” She said, and her fingers lightly graze my chest. “My submissive. My slave. My little toy. Don’t you want that?”

I stare at her with wide eyes. She wants _me_? I can’t help but feel shock. Shock and, in a sense, flattery. She wants _me_.

“If you say no, I’ll understand,” She started to tug on my dress again. I didn’t try and pull away. “But I do have to say, I’ll be very disappointed.”

“What would that entail, exactly?” I had experienced a little BDSM before, and the terms weren’t unfamiliar, but I didn’t know what she expected.

“I use you for my sexual needs, and in exchange, you get free room and board, and anything you could possibly need,” She has my chest fully exposed then. She’s going through with this whether I say yes or not, apparently.

“Well,” I squirm. “I have roommates, I’d need to talk to them first…”

“Lily,” She laughed. “I’m asking if you want to become my fuck toy and you’re talking about housing arrangements? Worry about that later. Answer my question. Do you want to be mine?”

I pressed my lips together as I considered it. I didn’t really even know what it meant; what she wanted. I should have said no, that I had to think about it, but my head was still foggy from the wine. Or whatever it was.

“Okay.” I said, and with that, she ripped my dress open as she chuckled her velvety smooth laugh.


	3. Training, Day 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying it so far! Feedback and such is welcome!

I'm a little afraid as she rips the cheap sparkly fabric off my body. This is all moving so fast, but she seems completely at ease. As if this is something she does all the time. I stare up at her, bewildered by her fearlessness, and somewhat envious. Once I'm divested of my clothes, with even my underwear discarded, she looks me up and down with a hungry glint to her eye. I shiver, the air around us too cool, not helping my nerves. She doesn't touch me, however, she just keeps looking at me like I should taste good. Something tells me she’s going to find out soon enough.

“We’re going to get started right away, darling,” She pulls me up to sitting, and clips a delicate circle of silver-toned metal around my neck. I look down at it, and it had a charm dangling from it that says “Pet” on it. I look up at her, my cheeks flushing with embarrassment. She just smiles, and lightly pushing me down to lay down again.

“Now, before we begin your training,” She said, trailing her fingers up and down my sternum, almost thoughtfully. “I usually ask my girls if they have any hard limits. Do you?” She looked at my face curiously. I blink back at her, both confused by the term, and curious about what she means by “girls.” I’m foolish if I think that she doesn’t have other lovers, or has had, but I feel a childish jealousy at the thought. Which is ridiculous; I barely know her.

“I don’t know,” I admit truthfully.

“Hmm,” He nails start to dig into me and I let out a hiss at the sweet sting of pain. “Well, we’ll have to do some experimenting, then. First, however, we need to go over the rules.”

She has me sit up again, arranging me to sit with my knees up. My pussy is exposed and I feel embarrassed. I have only had a few sexual partners who were into this sort of thing, and my vagina was a source of punishment and ridicule for them. My cheeks color, and I worry that Bernice will notice and make fun of me for being so shy. But she doesn’t; she barely even glances at my sex as she starts to wind a soft rope around my limps, binding me in place.

“Rule number one,” She eases me on my back, having tied me up past the point of movement. “You will address me as Madam Bernice. It is disrespectful to call your mistress anything else. Rule number two, as you will be living in my house, you will follow any instruction I give you to the letter. Rule number three, if you need to eat, drink, piss, or cum, you will ask permission.”

The last one catches me off guard, leading to a short intake of breath. She smirks, and rounds the table so she can finally look at all of me, my ass, my cunt, and my breasts, all exposed for her. It is simultaneously one of the most erotic and terrifying experiences of my life.

“Do you understand these rules? If you violate these rules at any time, I will punish you, but I assure you, my punishments are fair,” She leans in just a little. “I make these rules to keep you happy and safe; I would never do anything to put you in danger or hurt you irreparably.”

“I understand,” I can barely speak. She raises an eyebrow at that, and I hasten to add. “Madam Bernice.”

“Good girl,” She smiles. Her fingers immediately go to my pussy lips, and I gasp as she runs her fingers up and down the slit. “We’ll start off easy. I mostly just want to see your base reactions to things.”

Before I can respond to that, she dips her middle finger into my entrance. I let out a soft noise of both surprise and pleasure, and she smirks as she begins to thrust the finger. Her thumb goes to my often forgotten clit, and I can’t help but moan fully.

“You’re such a tight little thing,” She murmurs. She slides her ring finger inside me, but it feels like a whole fist and I let out a groan of delicious pain. “I like that. I like that a lot.”

She thrusts the two fingers inside me at a more rapid rate, and I let out a continuous stream of groans and moans. She pulls out of me just as I’m getting to the apex of my pleasure and I let out a whine. She lays a harsh smack on my behind.

“You’re going to have to work harder than that if you want to cum,” She moves to the side, and returns after a moment, a long chain in hand. I can’t see it clearly until she’s bent over me, affixing the small metal clamps to my nipples. I let out a loud groan of pain, accented by a yelp when she tugs on the chain.

“Do you like that?” She continues to tug on it until tears spring to my eyes. But I can’t help but feel aroused by it, squirming in my binds.

“Yes, Madam Bernice,” I whisper gently. She grins, and her nails drag down my body, before her hand goes back to my pussy. Three fingers enter me then and I gasp as they saw in and out of me.

“I can’t wait to see how much pain you can take for me,” She murmurs. There’s a sound of vibrations heard, and I can feel them on my clit. “But tonight, you will feel pleasure.”

She pulsates the vibrator on my clit, and it takes literally seconds to get me to the edge. I start screaming and she continues to pulsate the vibrator, moving her fingers in and out of me at a quicker rate. My entire body tenses as it prepares for an orgasm.

“May I cum, Madam Bernice?” This rule is one I know well.

“Yes,” She whispers. “Good girl.”

I almost feel as if fireworks are going off in my head, warmth reaching every inch of my body. She keeps the vibrator held on my clit until I’m nearly sobbing in pleasure. She finally removes it, and I’m left twitching on the table. She pulls the clamps off my sensitized nipples, and kisses my forehead.

“That’s all for tonight,” She whispers. And without much warning she’s gone; leaving me to squirm in my binds on the table.


End file.
